someone like you
by ascella star
Summary: songfic. yo… volví por ti… volví porque te amo… y esperaba tu hubieras descubierto que sentías lo mismo por mi tras este tiempo de ausencia… escuche… escuché que te has casado con Mamoru-san… dime Odango, ¿realmente lo amas? ¿Eres feliz con el?


Día soleado, despejado, ni una sola nube en el cielo y lo que prometía ser mi mejor día en mucho tiempo.

Hoy es el día en que la volvería a ver, y si las cosas salían como esperaba, hoy ella estaría en mis brazos al final del día.

Quizá suene arrogante, pero estoy seguro que tras un par de años de ausencia, ella por fin se dio cuenta que yo soy su mejor opción, y que aquel a quien le lloro su ausencia en el pasado, al final no era tan maravilloso como ella lo recordaba. Esta vez, ella tenía una nueva referencia y sabría haber valorado mi ausencia.

Decido que lo mejor será investigar un poco, que nadie aun sepa de mi presencia aquí. Se que el mejor lugar donde puedo saber de ti, es el Crown.

Justo como pensé, una de tus amigas esta aquí, Minako, la rubia que podría pasar por tu hermana, platica con el chico de la barra. Considera por un momento acercarme a saludar, pero eso arruinaría mi plan de anonimato y por lo tanto la sorpresa que pretendo darte.

Decido acercarme, y valiéndome de mi disfraz, me siento a un lado de ellos, tratando de escuchar su conversación. Pensé que sería una excelente forma de oír de ti. Pido algo de beber a una mesera cercana y me sitúo a un lado de ellos. Sin embargo, lo que escucho, me deja helado.

-…pero Usagi-chan se veía tan bonita en su traje de novia… pero que decir de Mamoru-san, todos sabíamos como se vería en smoking, pero verlo además vistiendo las insignias del Reino Dorado ¡fue la cereza del pastel!

- tienes razón Mina-chan, juntos siempre han irradiado felicidad, pero al verlos darse el si, con esas miradas llenas de sueños y promesas, comprendí que lo que siempre hemos visto solo era una pequeña parte.

Odango… mi Odango… ¿casada? Y ¿feliz? Pero… yo estaba seguro de que al final ella seria mía… no lo comprendo… todos sabemos que yo era la mejor opción para ella… estoy segura que ella también lo sabia… quizá no debí irme, y debí mantenerme presente en su vida… quizá… quizá aun este a tiempo… necesito verla, que me vea y solo así sabre si ella no tuvo opción mas que quedarse con su opción segura o si jamás tuve oportunidad.

Pregunto en su casa, o debiera decir en la casa Tsukino por ella, diciéndole a la señora Ikuko que estoy de paso en la ciudad y me gustaría saludar a Usagi… ella me confirma lo que ya sabia, ella esta "felizmente" casada y por el momento se encuentra en el departamento de Mamoru, hasta mañana que parten a su luna de miel. Amablemente me da su dirección… pero su mirada me dice que no debería ir… que no hay nada ahí para mí. Decido ignorarla y me dirigí hacia allá… solo espero que el no este en casa.

Toco a su puerta, y escucho su hermosa voz, anunciando que en un momento atenderá el llamado a la puerta. Al abrirla, tengo la visión más encantadora que pude haber imaginado. Ella, mi Odango, vestida en unos vaqueros flojos, con su largo cabello suelto y sus ojos tan azules que me miran con una mezcla de felicidad y asombro

- ¿Seiya? ¡Amigo! ¿Pero que haces aquí? Que gusto verte, ¿Como supiste donde encontrarme? ¡Pasa por favor!

Río para mis adentros, hay cosas que jamás cambian, y la alegría que emana de ella es una de esas. Mis plegarias fueron oídas, pues me entero que Él no se encuentra en casa, que se encuentra en el Hospital donde trabaja arreglando los últimos detalles del permiso para su luna de miel. Respondo a sus preguntas lo mejor que puedo, haciendo platica ligera y amena… pero yo soy un hombre con una misión. Así que decido ser directo con ella.

- Usagi-Chan… yo… volví por ti… volví porque te amo… y esperaba tu hubieras descubierto que sentías lo mismo por mi tras este tiempo de ausencia… escuche… escuché que te has casado con Mamoru-san… dime Odango, ¿realmente lo amas? ¿Eres feliz con el?

- Seiya yo… - la escucho suspirar… lo cual me hace pensar que lo que me dirá es difícil para ella, lo cual no se si es bueno o malo para mi… - Seiya, yo amo a Mamoru, siempre lo he amado, y no solo por lo que fuimos en nuestras vidas pasadas, yo me enamore de el aun sin saber quienes éramos en realidad, y nunca lo he dejado de amar. Seiya yo jamás te he dado motivos para que sientas algo mas por mi que una amistad, y tu siempre supiste donde estaban mis sentimientos… por lo que respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, soy muy feliz con el, mas feliz de lo que jamás creí ser.

Decir que sus palabras fueron dagas para mi corazón es poco. Ver sus ojos mientras habla de Él, ver el brillo que toman y la vehemencia y pasión que imprime su voz, son suficientes para mí para saber que no miente, que todo lo que dice es verdad y que en realidad jamás tuve una oportunidad con ella.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio incomodo, decido que mi estancia aquí, ya es inútil y decido retirarme.

- Usagi… será mejor que me valla… solo me queda desearte lo mejor en la vida.

- lo siento mucho Seiya… pero se que encontraras a la persona ideal para ti…

- tenlo por seguro… y no te preocupes… solo te pido… no me olvides si, que yo jamás lo haré…

Y tras un abrazo en el que puse todo el amor que siento por ella, me despedí. Jamás pensé que nuestro reencuentro me dejaría un sabor tan amargo… al final, de verdad espero que él sepa hacerla feliz… por mi parte, solo me quedo con todos los bellos momentos que tuve junto a ella.

Quizá… quizá ella tenga razón y algún día encuentre a alguien que si sea para mí…


End file.
